Rupert Faulkner
Rupert Faulkner was the most common of several names used by a mysterious, presumably human, man who had several encounters with Timothy Sinclair and the crew of the . ( ) Faulkner was first encountered by the while on a mission to survey the galactic rim in 2363. While charting an M-class planet, an away team discovered a crashed vessel, and the apparent sole survivor, who introduced himself as Dr. Rupert Faulkner, archaeologist. Aboard the Cerberus, Faulkner showed an interest in Ensign Timothy Sinclair, which made the young man decidedly uncomfortable; Faulkner even appeared in his dreams, turning them to nightmares of "ancient places...castles, towers...and darkness." He remained with the Cerberus for several weeks, right up to her destruction by an unknown force near the rim. When the nine survivors were picked up three weeks later, Faulkner was presumed lost with ship. Ensign Sinclair, however, believed he had not only been responsible for the Cerberus destruction, but had survived it. (PDN: "Of Shadows and Starlight", "In the Realm of Shadow and Silence") Sinclair's belief was proven accurate when Faulkner again appeared during the 's mission to the galactic rim twenty years later. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder", "Of Shadows and Starlight", "Dreams May Come") Other encounters Under the name Mr. Frayne, he was present on Titan when the infant Timothy Sinclair was brought to Enclave J-12 after his parents' accident in 2341. Mr. Frayne spent many hours lurking in the shadows of the Enclave and in conference with its administrators, keeping an eye on Project Erion. During that time, he had several run-ins with Dr. Robert Blaisdell, who once referred to him obliquely as a "randy old dim." Years later, Frayne may have been involved in the revival of Project Erion which led to the birth of Caedin Jacobs. (PDN: "Father to the Man", "Counterpoint, Parts I & II", "Odyssey, Parts I & II", "The Death of Idle Kings") Years later, he once again intruded into Sinclair's life, after he left the Enclave. Wearing a different face and calling himself Red Farold, he met Sinclair after the young man's break with Vash. "Farold" spent weeks with Sinclair, manipulating his pain and anger. (PDN: "Dragon Ascendant", "Odyssey, Parts I & II") He was calling himself Fallon when he met Admiral James Leyton in 2371. He became the admiral's closest (and secret) adviser during the Federation Civil War. (PDN: "Sword of Damocles, Parts I & II", "The Nautilus Coil") On at least two occasions, Faulkner appeared as a Vulcan, though it is not known if it was a surgical alteration, or if he possessed shapeshifting abilities. (PDN: "The Forgeman", "Air and Darkness") Memorable quotes * : "Of Shadows and Starlight")}} * : "Of Shadows and Starlight")}} Notes *The name Frayne means "foreigner," and Farold means "powerful traveler." *In photomanipulations for , Faulkner is usually "played" by . *Inspirations for the character include s , s , the original s , and most potently, 's character , of whom Faulkner may be considered a manifestation. Faulkner, Rupert Faulkner, Rupert